Only Two Of Us
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: "Kau memang memiliki masa laluku. Tapi masa sekarangku adalah miliknya sedangkan masa depanku adalah milikku, dan aku telah memilih siapa yang akan mengisi hariku kelak." / I didn't choose you, my heart did! / Kesalahpahaman, kecemburuan antara 3 insan manusia / Siwon-Kyuhyun-Stella/ WONKYU / OS :) Its for all wonkyu shippers :) no angst!


**Only Two Of Us!**

**Cast : **

**Choi Siwon **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**SJ Members **

**.**

**.**

**Wonkyu Love Story. Its only Fanfiction and My delu**

**Because Im delutional ^^ **

**By : Cherry **

**.**

**. **

**Summary : "Kau memang memiliki masa laluku. Tapi masa sekarangku adalah miliknya sedangkan masa depanku adalah milikku, dan aku telah memilih siapa yang akan mengisi hariku kelak." / I didn't choose you, my heart did! / Kesalahpahaman, kecemburuan antara 3 insan manusia / Siwon-Kyuhyun-Stella/ WONKYU/ OS ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading! ^^ this is for all beloved wonkyu shippers ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon menghembuskan napas kasarnya malam ini. Jemari tangannya menggenggam sekaleng cola yang telah habis diminumnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam KST. Dan Siwon masih setia duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja bundar dihadapannya. Di ruang tengah dekat dengan ruang santai Dorm Suju. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kaleng cola digenggamannya. Ia putar kaleng cola kosong tersebut kemudian sesekali meremasnya pelan. Kembali ia menghela napas dalam. Ini sudah larut malam dan orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Khawatir, ya jelas saja namja dengan balutan kaus putih santainya itu khawatir. Pasalnya, orang yang tengah ditunggunya sudah beberapa hari ini seolah menghindarinya.

Dengan penerangan ruang yang temaram, samar-samar Siwon melirik jam dinding yang berdetak. Kemudian kembali menghela napas, "Kau kemana Kyu?" lirihnya pelan sembari menatap sayu kaleng cola kosong yang sudah berbentuk abstrak, digenggamannya. Siwon menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jarinya terlihat asik menekan layar sentuh ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kanannya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga suara operator dari seberang line sambungannya berbicara. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Siwon mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Kemudian kembali memainkan jarinya di atas layar sentuh ponselnya. Menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

"_**Baby..kau dimana? Aku menunggumu. Aku mohon jika kau membuka pesan ini, nyalakan ponselmu! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mohon T_T"**_

Setelah menekan tombol send di layar sentuh ponselnya, Siwonpun memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke saku celananya kembali. Mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat amat kusut dengan kumis tipis yang menghiasi bagian atas bibirnya.

**CKLEK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka sontak membuat Siwon terperanjat kaget. Segera ia membalikkan wajahnya dan mendapati Donghae yang tengah menyalakan saklar lampu dekat pintu masuk dorm.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu, huh?" tanya Donghae sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Siwon yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Siwon menatap Donghae kecewa, "Aku kira kau Kyuhyun." Ucapnya diiringi helaan napas dalam.

"Kau menunggunya?" tanya Donghae seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari es yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Siwon duduk. Diambilnya sekaleng minuman soda, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi –seberang Siwon duduk. "Sudah selarut ini mengapa dia belum pulang?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap Donghae intens. Donghae meneguk minuman soda yang diambilnya kemudian membalas tatapan intens Siwon.

"Hubungi saja dia, mengapa dia belum pulang selarut ini." jawab Donghae santai yang langsung saja dibalas dengan cebikan kasar dari Siwon.

"Jika aku bisa menghubunginya, aku tak akan bertanya padamu! Dan aku juga tak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini."

Donghae mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Tadi dia meneleponku, dia bilang dia tidak akan pulang ke dorm malam ini! Dan dia juga sudah ijin dengan Manager bahwa ia tidak bisa menghadiri acara SJ talk event besok pagi."

Siwon turut mengernyitkan alisnya. Hembusan napas kasar kembali terdengar, "Dia tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini? Lalu kemana dia?" tanya Siwon penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak memberitahuku."

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus mencarinya!" ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya. Baru beberapa jengkal kakinya menapaki lantai, pertanyaan Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya, "Apa dia menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja feelingku berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya terlihat muram tadi pagi dan hey, lihatlah! Wajahmu bahkan seperti wajah seorang pengemis jalanan yang tidak mandi selama berhari-hari."

Siwon menatap Donghae tajam, jika saja Siwon sedang tidak dalam masa frustasi saat ini bisa saja ia menjambak Donghae, memukul kepalanya, menjitaknya, bahkan membuangnya ke samudera Hindia agar dapat bertemu kembali dengan spesiesnya disana. Seenaknya saja berkata bahwa dirinya yang notabene adalah visual Super Junior terlihat seperti pengemis yang tidak mandi selama berhari-hari.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bertengkar denganmu juga Hae!"

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda, Choi! Mengapa kau seserius itu? Santailah dulu!" kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Siwon dengan menggunakan matanya untuk duduk di tempatnya semula. Siwonpun menurut. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan semuanya padaku!"

Siwon meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja. Menandakan rasa frustasi yang teramat sangat tengah menderanya. "Karena dia."

Kening Donghae mengernyit, "Dia? Dia siapa? Kyuhyun?"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menarik kedua ujung bibir jokernya. Tersenyum hambar. "Bukan, tapi Stella."

"Stella? Stella mantanmu?" Donghae terlihat fokus mendengarkan tiap rentetan kalimat yang Siwon ucapkan.

"Ya, siapa lagi?"

"Ada apa dengan Stella? Bukankah kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi?"

"Ya, memang tidak, tapi kami masih saling kontek."

"Jangan bilang, kau…"

"Hyung! Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! **SHE IS ONLY MY PAST! **Kami hanya berhubungan layaknya teman yang saling bertegur sapa, tidak lebih."

"Benarkah?" Donghae menatap kedua onyx sayu Siwon intens, berusaha mencari kebenaran didalamnya.

Siwon mendecak kasar, "Bahkan kaupun tidak percaya padaku!" Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya kasar. Donghae terhenyak kemudian tertawa renyah, "Hey…Hey…. Aku tidak bilang aku tak percaya padamu Mr. Choi. Hanya saja ya, kita semua disini tahu seberapa cintanya kau dengan wanita itu dulu. Jadi….."

"Tidak peduli seberapa besar cintaku padanya. Dia hanyalah masa laluku. Kau tentunya tahu kan seberapa besar perjuanganku untuk bisa move on darinya? Dan kau tentunya tahu siapa orang yang selalu berada disampingku saat aku terpuruk? Bahkan aku pernah mengakui itu di interview dengan VM Magazine!"

_**Vm magazine interview : **_

_**Question : when do you feel happy?**_

_**Siwon : When my grandmother passed away in July, many fans consoled me. In that sad time, someone was there for me and that makes me very happy. **_

_**This answer might refer to Kyu. Do you all remember the day after his grandma's funeral he had to fly to Taiwan for Skip Beat Filming. Then he came back during the day. From airport, he went straight to see Kyu's musical, then he went to backstage to see Kyu. Someone even took a picture of Siwon going backstage to Kyu. He went to kyu's musical secretly. Maybe he seek for Kyu's comfort. To be in mourning and still be able to fulfill your job and hurry back from overseas just to watch your 'special friend' on his show is such a emotional and physical burden for anybody (what a killer schedule Siwon had imposed on himself that day). IF THIS ISN'T LOVE, DON'T KNOW WHAT IS CALLED ^^**_

Donghae tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu itu. Kyuhyun selalu ada disampingmu, mendukungmu, berusaha membuatmu bangkit dari keterpurukan. Dan aku tahu dengan sangat pasti seberapa besar pengorbanannya untukmu meski ia tak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Sejak dia ada disampingku, mendukungku dan membuat diriku bangkit, aku tak pernah memikirkan orang lain lagi selain dirinya. Aku membutuhkannya, meski saat pertama aku mengingkari ini. Dia sudah berkorban banyak untukku, bahkan mengorbankan perasaannya. Dia mengubah orientasiku. Dan kami sudah melewati berbagai macam masalah berat untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, termasuk melawan kedua orangtuaku yang sangat keras menentang hubungan ini. Lalu untuk apa aku mencari orang lain lagi jika dia saja sudah cukup untuk aku cintai? _**Aku ingin mencintai orang yang aku butuhkan, bukan yang aku inginkan!" **_

"Aku rasa ada yang kau lupakan Choi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ingat, kau pernah berselingkuh juga dibelakangnya!"

Siwon terdiam, ia tak punya kuasa untuk menampik itu semua, karena memang kenyataan yang terjadi begitu adanya. "Tentunya kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu Hae!" Menghela napas dalam. Mengatupkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya mengulang kembali potongan episode saat ia mencoba berselingkuh beberapa kali dan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam lalu berkata ,_**"Jika hubunganmu dengan wanita-wanitamu itu tidak mengganggu hubunganmu denganku, jalanilah sesuai apa yang kau mau. Aku akan tetap disini menunggumu kembali"**_

Sakit. Ya Siwon sakit saat mengingat kalimat tulus menyayat hati yang diucapkan Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu memergokinya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain dibelakangnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, Kyuhyunnya bahkan sanggup mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya, aku sudah sangat tahu dengan pasti alasanmu melakukan itu semua. Ayahmu menekanmu dengan begitu keras! Membuatmu frustasi dan pada akhirnya berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau masihlah seorang namja normal."

"Ya, namun aku gagal! Aku sudah menyadari itu semua. Dan aku tak akan mengelaknya lagi. Aku mencintainya dan aku membutuhkannya. Aku sama sekali tak ingin menyakitinya lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Stella? Apa yang membuatnya marah padamu karena wanita itu?"

Siwon terdiam. Napasnya seolah tercekat. Ia akui ini memang karena kesalahannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia ada di Korea, awal Desember kemarin. Fans mengambil foto kami dan menyebarnya di akun social media. Kyuhyun melihatnya dan yah…dia kecewa."

"Hah? Bahkan kalian bertemu? Aku kira hanya sebatas telepon atau pesan singkat menanyakan kabar."

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu sebelumnya. Aku masih ingat saat itu tanggal 10 Desember dan aku menceritakan padanya masalah ini. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku bertemu dengan Stella. Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan. Aku tahu dia kecewa saat itu dan mungkin saja ia ingin marah padaku. Aku bilang padanya bahwa manager juga bersamaku, menemaniku. Dia percaya kemudian tersenyum padaku. Namun foto itu tersebar. Hanya tampak aku dan Stella. Dia merasa dibohongi lagi. Membuatnya menghindariku beberapa hari ini"

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan padanya?"

"Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya, tapi dia selalu saja menghindariku. Bahkan memutus kontak denganku. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Donghae menghela napas, masalah yang dialami Siwon Kyuhyun selalu menguras energinya untuk berusaha membantu memberikan nasihat terbaik. Meski pada akhirnya, ia memang tak pernah memberi solusi terbaik. "Kau tenanglah! Aku tahu perangai Kyuhyun. Ia hanya kecewa padamu. Itu wajar bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku merindukannya."

Dan merekapun larut akan kesunyian yang melingkupi keduanya. Berusaha mencari penyelesaian terbaik.

.

.

**2 days later **

**.**

**.**

Sorak sorai suara fans menggelegar saat rombongan Super Junior menapaki kaki mereka di bandara Incheon, di pagi yang cerah. Suara riuh para fans yang memanggil nama bias mereka masing-masing tak kunjung menghentikan langkah mereka menuju pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju Beijing, China, untuk melangsungkan konser Super Show 5 terakhir disana. Lambaian tangan dan senyuman cerah mereka persembahkan untuk para fans yang sudah ramai mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

Namun seorang namja dengan balutan jaket hitam serta kumis halus yang tumbuh disekitar philtrumnya terlihat mengepalkan tangan kanannya melihat adegan yang tersaji tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi terlihat tengah asik saling berbincang dan bersenda gurau bersama, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat memeluk erat Zhoumi dan itu sudah sangat cukup mampu membuat Siwon, namja dengan kumis itu berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya saat ini. Berulang kali ia berusaha mengatur napasnya untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Namun adegan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat oleh pandangan matanya sungguh sangat ingin membuatnya mencakar wajahnyanya sendiri.

Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan sosok Kyuhyun. Bahkan sampai saat ini, mereka belum saling bertegur sapa. Kyuhyun selalu menghindar jika Siwon mendekatinya. Dan itu sudah sangat cukup membuat Siwon semakin frustasi. Kyuhyun menghindarinya dan bermesraan dengan namja yang memang selama ini selalu membuatnya cemburu karena kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mencukur kumismu?" suara lembut seorang namja membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Siwon menolehkan wajahnya, melihat Heechul yang tengah tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak sempat."

"Hey, kau tahu kau terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua dengan kumis itu! hahah." Heechul menoyor pundak Siwon namun Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan helaan napas dalam. "Aku memang sudah tua."

Heechul terdiam. Apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan? Dia bilang dia sudah tua? Jika Siwon menganggap dirinya sendiri sudah tua, lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul yang notabene memang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Siwon? Ingin rasanya namja cantik ini menoyor kepala dongsaengnya namun ia sadar, Siwon sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik saat ini. Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan interaksi Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang sangat intens dan tentu saja Heechul menyadari bahwa itulah alasan yang membuat Siwon mempunyai mood yang buruk pagi ini. Heechul sudah sangat mengenal perangai Siwon.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Heechul seraya menepuk pundak Siwon sekilas. Siwon terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi aku akan membantu kalian menyelesaikan masalah."

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa hyung? Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau bicara padaku. Aku sudah berulang kali mem-…."

Heechul memotong kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon, "Ssssttt.. tenanglah serahkan semua ini padaku." Ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya heran.

"hhhhhhh" kembali Siwon menghela napasnya.

.

.

**Only Two Of Us**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Hyung membohongiku?" ucap Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang tengah asik membolak-balikkan buku menu di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam di sebuah Restoran di Beijing. Setelah melakukan rehearsal, Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun untuk dinner berdua, namun Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu mendudukan dirinya di restoran itu.

"Aku tidak membohongimu." Ucap Heechul santai, tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya intens seolah meminta penjelasan 'mengapa Siwon ada disini?'

"Tapi kau bilang kita hanya dinner berdua." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit meggebu. "Aku tidak bilang kita akan dinner berdua, tapi aku bilang kita akan dinner bersama."

Kyuhyun mencebik kasar, "Tapi mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Memberitahu bahwa akan ada orang lain yang ikut makan dengan kita."

Heechul melirik Siwon yang tengah menatap sendu wajah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

"Aku bukan orang lain, Kyu." Sela Siwon dengan suara parau yang kentara.

Seolah tidak mendengar, Kyuhyun masih terus menatap Heechul, "Aku ingin pulang!" ucapnya yang sontak membuat Heechul, Siwon, dan Kenee (Staff SJ yang turut menyantap dinner bersama) terhenyak. "Apa yang kau katakan Kyu? Tidak sopan! Kau tidak menghargaiku huh?" bentak Heechul yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bukan begitu maksudku Hyung."

"Lalu apa? Tetaplah duduk di tempatmu dan selesaikan masalah kalian! Besok kita akan mempersembahkan konser terakhir dan aku sama sekali tak ingin melihat kalian perform dengan wajah kusut!"

"Masalah apa?" Kyuhyun berkata yang langsung saja membuat Heechul membulatkan matanya, "Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu!"

Sedikit enggan, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon,yang duduk berhadapan dengannya "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Siwon berusaha mengatur napasnya, kemudian mulai berbicara, "Kyu… Mengapa kau menghindariku beberapa hari belakangan ini?"

"Kau sudah tahu dengan pasti apa alasannya."

"Tapi kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, dan kau percaya padaku!"

"Ya, kau bertemu dengan wanita itu tanggal 2 Desember dan kau memberitahuku tanggal 10 Desember."

"Awalnya bahkan aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, tapi kau harus mengetahuinya."

"Ya, dan kau bilang kau menemuinya bersama manager bukan?"

Siwon terdiam, ya memang awalnya ia berkata pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia menemui Stella dengan ditemani manager. Bohong, ya Siwon akui ia berbohong kala itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyunnya berpikir macam-macam.

"Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mendecak kasar, "Dan aku sudah mempercayaimu saat itu! Itulah mengapa aku mempost fotoku di twitter dengan 'handsign' yang berarti 'I Believe In you'" tepat pada tanggal 10 Desember"

"Ya, dan tak lama kemudian aku membalasmu dengan mempost foto "Love Is About Trust" di weiboku."

"Lalu jika menurutmu cinta itu adalah tentang kepercayaan, bagaimana aku harus bertindak jika kau saja tidak pernah menjaga kepercayaanku?"

"Aku minta maaf jika aku berbohong mengenai manager yang menemaniku. Itu semua aku katakan agar kau tidak berpikir macam-macam."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kejujuranmu! Itu saja! Jika kau memang ingin merajut kisah yang sempat terputus di tengah jalan itu kembali, kau hanya tinggal bilang padaku! Jangan membohongiku seperti ini!"

"Siapa yang berbohong? Demi Tuhan Kyu, aku sama sekali tak berniat seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Kyu, harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu aku mencintaimu dan tak akan ada lagi yang dapat merubahnya!"

"Ada! Hatimu dapat merubahnya!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Siapa bilang?" Kyuhyun terdengar menaikkan tingkat oktav suaranya.

"Kau tentunya masih ingat bukan, tanggal 12 Januari aku mempost sebuah Foto "I didn't Choose You, My heart did!' dan itu aku tunjukkan untukmu."

"Apa kau yakin? Kalimat itu untukku? Bukan untuk wanita itu?"

"Demi Tuhan Kyu… mengapa kau tak percaya padaku? Kau tahu makna dari kalimat itu huh? Jujur saja, dari awal aku memang tak pernah memilihmu. Karena kita sudah sama-sama tahu bagaimana posisi kita. Aku namja, kaupun begitu. Kita berjalan di atas kodrat yang sama. Layaknya sebuah uang logam, kita selalu beriringan, selalu bersama namun tak akan pernah bisa saling bertemu. Tapi hatiku tak bisa! Hatiku yang memilihmu! Hatiku yang merasakan seberapa butuhnya diriku akan kehadiranmu! Aku memang tidak menginginkanmu, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu! Aku tidak menginginkanmu menemani hidupku, namun hatiku membutuhkannya! Seberapa keras usahaku menolaknya, namun aku tak pernah sanggup! Kau sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Itulah mengapa aku mempost kalimat itu 'I didn't choose you, my heart did!' ya itu benar karena memang aku tidak pernah memilihmu, hatiku yang melakukannya. Aku mohon percayalah padaku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Berusaha mencerna rentetan makna yang tersirat dari apa yang telah diucapkan Siwon.

"Dan jika kau masih ingat, tepat pada tanggal 2 Desember, sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, aku mempost foto editan kita di weibo. Foto dimana aku memakai mahkota dan kau memakai tiara. Dan maksudku memasang foto itu adalah untuk kembali meyakinkan hatiku dan meyakinkan semua orang bahwa hatiku telah menjadi milikmu! Hatiku telah memilihmu! Dan aku sudah tak takut lagi mengumumkannya pada dunia."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

"Dan beberapa hari lalu aku sudah mengklarifikasi itu semua di weibo dengan kalimat yang menyiratkan perasaanku."

_**Siwon's weibo : As I look back, I didn't attain what I have based on my won strength, rather it was thru so many helps and stepping stones that I managed to be where I am now. Knowing it will make me grateful, unknowing it everything will be insecure. **_

"Aku mohon percayalah padaku!"

""Aku rasa kau harus mempercayainya Kyu." Kali ini Heechul berucap, kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat beberapa komen di Instagram yang ditulis oleh Stella untuk mengklarifikasinya.

"_**Im sorry, I didn't mean harm to anyone. I just want my Instagram to be as friendly as possible because my friends and family see ur comments too. Please do not talk about old rumors, they are not true and they are hurtful."**_

"_**I've Made it clear many many times, that I am single and seeing absolutely nobody. I CAN PROMISE TO GOD ON THAT ONE. Done and done."**_

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Ini semua memang sudah cukup meyakinkannya. Bahkan Stella bersumpah atas nama Tuhan. Hatinya sakit, ia sudah tidak mempercayai namja yang sangat menyayanginya saat ini. "Maafkan aku" lirihnya pelan. Heechul dan Siwon sama-sama menghela napas dalam. "Akhirnya." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Jadi, masalah sudah clear?" tanya Heechul pada keduanya.

"Belum." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kemudian menatap Siwon tak percaya.

"Belum, masalah tidak akan selesai sebelum dia menemaniku bermain sesuatu malam ini." ucap Siwon santai seraya mengedipkan satu matanya menggoda Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"MWWOOOO?"

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

_**This is the gift for my noonas "Shiefakyu dan sevinnevine". Kado ultah yang sudah terlewat. kkkkk**_

**Big thanks buat moment dinner wonkyuchul kemarin, yang membuatku menulis cerita absurd ini. I know its only DELUTION ^^. Dan apa yang Cherry tulis tentang tulisan Stella di Instagram itu benar adanya ^^.**

**Handsign foto yang dipost Kyuhyun tanggal 10 Desember 2013 itu menurut temen Cherry bisa berarti "I believe in you". **

**Big thanks to someone who has given me many informations bout this. Bahkan dia jga yang kasih rentetan status yang dibuat Siwon Kyuhyun d tanggal-tanggal setelah itu, karena memory Cherry sendiri memang payah untuk mengingat, dan dia membantu menganalisa ^^. Its only my fanfiction ^^**

**Hope you enjoy and like it ! ^^**

**Cherry**


End file.
